Hawkeye
Clinton "Clint" Francis Barton, also known as Hawkeye is a founding member of the Avengers. Personality Clint is brash and eager to make a legend of himself. He's greedy and while he enjoys a challenge, he also hates to lose. He is very close to his bow, naming it bingo and often yells out "BINGO BANGO" whenever he hits a target. He also tends to own alot of purple things Powers and Abilities * Master Marksman: Hailed as the World's greatest marksman, Barton is an outstanding all-around master marksman and is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies's weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. * Peak Physical Condition: Due to his rigorous military training, Barton possesses exceptional strength, endurance, and stamina. He has extremely sharp reflexes and great agility being capable of keeping up with Natasha in terms of speed. Barton is highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. He was even able to almost emulate Spider-Man's flow-motion ability without even having super human abilities. * Expert Pilot: Barton is an accomplished pilot. Equipment Bingo's Arrows * Conventional: A standard arrow made to easily penetrate and injure an enemy while also being difficult to directly remove from a wound. it makes minimal noise and is less conspicuous than Barton's other, more specialized arrows. Hawkeye uses this arrow the most during missions and battles. This arrow is also capable of cutting through Spider-Man's webbing. * Explosive:Remote explosive arrow that are triggered via the remote in Hawkeye’s bow. * Grappling Hook: An arrow with three small, claw-like prongs that was made to function as a form of grappling hook. When fired a high tension cable remains attached to Hawkeye’s bow, as the arrowhead makes contact with a surface the three prongs become embedded and a series of micro-explosives remove portions of the arrow shaft from the cable at its core, allowing the cable to pivot from the arrowhead/grappling hook itself. * Chemical: A special arrow that contains a chemical mixture that can melt through a variety of materials. * Hacker: An arrow with an arrowhead that serves as a solid state computer drive containing specific computer code. this arrow can be fired and jacked into a specific computer input from a distance, after which it uploads a set of code into the computer. * Burst: A special arrow that contains multiple secondary projectiles. After the arrow hits its target, a ring of secondary projectiles stored in the arrowhead fire in a circular pattern, hitting any nearby enemies. * Taser: An arrow that is attached to a small device that delivers a electrical discharge capable of incapacitate a person. * Pulse: An arrow that releases an energy wave at a 360 degree that can incapacitates or kill surrounding enemies. * Trap: Two arrows on opposite sides of the area, made to incapacitate anyone who passes between them by using an electric discharge. * Scatter: An arrow made by several fragmenting arrows, allowing it to separate into other smaller arrows to attack an enemy multiple times * Electrical: An arrow similar to the Taser and Trap Arrow but upgraded to be able to fire the arrow at the target, releasing an electric discharge. * Smoke: An arrow that releases smoke to mask an area as a use for either distraction or for cover. * Electro Boom: An arrow that releases a burst of electromagnetic energy disabling any electronics within its perimeter. Category:Marvel Category:Fictional character Category:Avenger